Phosphonic acids have long been under investigation as analogue materials in a variety of biosynthetic functions and particularly with a view to inhibiting the function. The inclusion of a methylene group in place of a normal esteric phosphate oxygen has been investigated. Terpene biosynthesis and the inhibition of phosphomevalonate kinase have been studied.
The present invention is concerned with compounds which specifically inhibit cholesterol biosynthesis in vivo. Specifically, dialkyl phosphonate esters which include an etiocholane derivative esterified with the terminal carboxylic acid and cetyldecyl derivatives are useful.